


A Minute As One

by Rhi_dono14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is coming. A strange sigil created by demons has created something to change in Castiel, but what exactly?<br/>Sam has secretly been seeing the so called 'Trickster'/Gabriel who has been trying to help him through things since Dean isn't acknowledging his problems a lot. No signs from Michael, Lucifer and demons sends worry through them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute As One

Dean ran through the abandoned warehouse. The walls seemed to crumble whenever his shoulder grazed against it. He had his favourite Colt 1911 in hand, a knife shoved into his sock and the demon knife in the back of his trousers. Though, that knife wouldn’t help with, at least, the 30 demons on his trail. That was worse enough, but the other thing that pissed him off was that Castiel wasn’t answering him. The fucking angel was probably prancing around in heaven doing whatever; meanwhile Dean was being hunted by black eyed sons-a-bitches. This was useless. He couldn’t fight all these off on his own. Maybe he’d have more of a chance with Sam by his side, however he’d gone missing... again.

Dean ran around the corner and stopped. It was so sudden that he almost fell forward. At the end of the hallway were three demons and they all tilted their heads. One of them smiled broadly as his eyes flickered black. The other two’s eyebrows merged together as they growled. The demon that smiled took a few steps forward as it pulled a knife out of its pocket and twirled it between his fingers. “Where are you running to, Dean?” he smirked. With every word, he got closer and his smile grew wider.  
“Your wife. I’m going to give her a better time than you do” Dean winked. The demon laughed, before glaring back. He stopped twisting the blade and held it pointed out at Dean.  
“So humorous, but let us see if we can close that large mouth of yours” he added as he lurched forward. He bounded towards Dean, knife aimed straight for him. Dean protected his chest with his arm as the demon sliced it. Dean then pulled up his gun, but the demon knocked it out of his hand. Suddenly, the demon's hand came up to Dean's chest and forced him against the wall. He slid to the floor and grabbed at his back in pain. The demon laughed again as it crouched in front of him.  
“So cocky, yet so weak” he shook his head. Dean smiled as he slid his hand behind his back. Abruptly, he grabbed the demon knife and shoved it straight into the his stomach.  
“Well, who’s the weak one now?” he said through his gritted teeth, as the demon made a roaring sound from within his throat. He pulled out the blade and the body fell limp to the floor. The other two demons growled and jolted forward. Dean leaped off the floor, however there was a huge bright light that forced him to shut his eyes tightly. The demon's bodies thumped on the ground. Behind them was Castiel wearing a ripped trench coat, which showed Dean he'd already been fighting off demons. He stared at Dean, his blue eyes shining slightly. Dean huffed and straightened out his jacket.  
“Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been-.”  
“-Calling me. I know. I can’t always come to your needs, Dean” Cas mentioned, though something in his eyes looked a little apologetic.  
“Yeah, well a simple reply would’ve been nice.” Dean stumbled towards Castiel, avoiding the dead bodies, and stood in front of him. He smiled and placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go smite some demons.” Dean picked his gun back up and tucked it into his trousers. Then he wiped the blood off the demon knife onto his jacket and began to run down the hallway, Castiel right behind him.

Castiel had stopped in front of a door. He stared at it and tilted his head, as if he was listening to something. Dean knew something was up. "Cas?" Dean called. Castiel averted his gaze to Dean, his blue eyes going wild. A warning. Dean knew that stare too well. His grip tightened on the demon knife as he approached the door. He swung it open to face ten demons. "Great... There's more of them" Dean thought and Cas nodded in agreement. He sometimes forgot he could do that. All the demons had spun around to stare at the intruders, evilly. It was obvious that they wondered what it'd be like to kill an important angel and Michael's vessel. "Party's over guys. Now, who wants to be ganked first" Dean smiled as he lunged at the demon that stood closest to him. His knife sank straight into his throat. The only thing that changed was the expression on the demon's face, and the yellow-orange flash which followed shortly after. Even though it looked like Dean had only wounded the demon, in the inside, it was surely dead. After Dean had pulled back the knife, and the demon flopped to the floor, he turned to face the rest with open arms. A few demons charged at Cas and another two ran at Dean. Three of them were distracted, which wasn't demon like at all. It worried Dean slightly. Castiel punched one of the demons, forcing him against the wall and placing his palm against his head. The demon burst into a bright light, however Cas was already attacking another one. Meanwhile, Dean had one demon in front of him, and one behind him. They ran for him at the same time. Dean ducked and shoved his blade into the first one. Then he span, grabbed the second demon by it's shirt and threw him against the wall. As soon as the demon moved it's hands from his chest, he stabbed the demon through his lower abdomen. Dean began to help Cas by grabbing the demon with his back to him, and stabbed him. Dean stopped for a short moment. Something about this was way easier than he thought, but then again, easier was better. He quickly smited another demon. Castiel then turned around and placed both his palms on two more demons. A light shone brightly coming out of the demons, causing Dean to look away again, and both bodies dropped to the floor. Both eyes were burnt out. Dean made a relieved smile as he lifted his head to look at Cas. He gave him a nod back and then turned his attention to the remaining demons. They were still focussed on something and Dean knew that wasn't good news. The last time Dean had got bad news was when he discovered that Sam had been going around with Ruby, killing demons with his mind. He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this. They were blood-thirsty dicks and all they ever did stuff for, was themselves.

The three demons turned around and smiled with a satisfied look. Dean glanced between them and noticed something on the wall, scrawled in blood. At first he couldn't quite tell what it was, then he realised. An angel sigil. He quickly spun to warn Castiel, however he was too late. The demon had slid it's hand onto the sigil, and Cas vanished in a bright light. Dean turned and glared at the three demons, ready to kill them. Abruptly, he was grabbed by both arms and thrown to the floor. He'd forgotten that he was being chased by demon scum. "Whoa, careful. Don't want to damage this beautiful face" Dean smirked.  
"Don't worry, Pumpkin. You'll just be a suit when we're done with you" said a female demon, who now stood in front of him. That's when Dean realised what was going on. They were planning on wearing him. They were going to wear him to the apocalypse.

It was his and Sam's fault that the apocalypse started. Well, mainly Sam because he let the devil out of his cage, but Dean also broke the first seal. Since then, their whole lives had changed. They were born to be apart of this. Everything they did, was their so called "destiny" and it couldn't be stopped. They'd discovered from recent events that Sam was the vessel of Lucifer and Dean was the vessel for Michael, but that wasn't the worst of it. They were destined to fight. Each other. Dean wasn't going to allow it. He wasn't going to be worn by an angel, and he certainly wasn't going to fight his brother and the devil.

Two demons pinned him back against the floor and Dean tried to struggle free. It was useless though. He was nothing compared to demons and even if he did push them off, he'd have to fight through so many of them. Now with Castiel gone, he couldn't do anything. His top was pulled over his head and Dean laughed. "Stripping me now. Wow." There was a sudden sharp pain to his head, where he'd obviously been hit. It was so quick, he didn't notice, however it left him in a daze.  
"Shut up." The demon traced the tattoo that sat on Dean's right breast. She smiled, knowing that once it was gone, any demon could enter his body. She hit him hard around the head. Then again. Then once more, and Dean spat blood in her face. She licked a little that sat on her lip.  
"You taste better than I thought, but unfortunately, I can't use you for that" she hummed. She pulled her hand back to hit Dean again, but stopped. There was slight shock in her eyes, as if she couldn't hit him. Dean panicked slightly. If the demon couldn't kill him, it meant something strong was stopping them. All the demons around him began to choke and puke black smoke everywhere. The demons holding Dean to the ground, released their grip to hold onto their throats. Dean span around to look at Sam standing in the doorway. Sam had a drip of blood running out of his nose as he held his palm faced towards the demons.  
"No one is wearing anyone to the apocalypse, because there won't be one" Sam yelled. He clenched his hand into a fist and all the demons dropped to their knees. They choked up the last bit of black smoke, before they all fell flat against the floor - smoke burning in a light. Sam gasped for air as he dropped his arm. He wiped the blood away from his nose and smiled a little at Dean. He didn't smile back. Yeah sure, Sam pretty much just saved his life, but the only way he could've done that, was if he drunk demon blood again. Sam was becoming more distant and it was all since Dean came back from hell.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with concern at how Dean was just staring at him.  
"I _was_ fine" Dean replied and he glared at him.  
"Dean, I just saved your life. They were going to-"  
"I know what they were going to do. Wear me as a meat suit, but I'd rather my _brother_ wasn't going around killing demons with his mind" Dean stated. There were sudden groans behind him, obviously the demon's meat suits waking up. Sam cursed and looked away from Dean.

Castiel appeared on the other side of the room and he dropped to the floor. Dean ran to him and knelt down to look at him. Cas was covered in blood. Either heaven wasn't happy, or something else was going on. "Cas, are you alright? Fuck, you look..." Dean paused, knowing it was probably best not to continue what he was saying.  
"No, i'm not alright" Cas answered and he groaned a little. Dean cussed because Castiel was never one to give any details. Even if you asked, it would come in a short sentence.  
"Why don't you elaborate what happened for me?" Dean said with a slight tone to 'elaborate'.  
"I don't think it's a normal angel sigil."  
"Meaning?"  
"It sent me some place else. Luckily I managed to escape." There was a little confusion in his eyes as if he didn't understand. Dean was going to push him into giving more information, however it looked as if Cas didn't know what happened himself. Dean patted him on the shoulder and threw his hands underneath Castiel's arms to lift him up. He grunted, but ever so surely, he stood up. Sam stepped forward a little, then thought better to stay back and let Dean handle it. Castiel was closer to Dean anyway.  
"Why would they send you some place else? What is the point in that?" Sam began. He stared at Cas, wide eyed, as if he was trying to understand him. Cas shook his head.  
"I don't know. Maybe they need an angel." The thought of the demons needing an angel, spooked them all. If they needed one, something big was happening and they had to find out why. Why did they want an angel? And why did they want Dean?  
"Come on. We better get Cas back to fix up and figure out what's going on." Sam and Cas both nodded in agreement. Dean grabbed Cas' right arm and threw it over his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around Castiel and he shuddered.  
"Are you okay?" Dean wondered.  
"Yeah, sorry" Cas replied. What Dean didn't know was what he was actually thinking. It was about everything. Somewhere, deep in Dean's mind, he was thinking similar ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any opinions, good or bad, please comment. Thankkss
> 
> (Due to A Level coursework, I apologise for the next chapter delay. I'll get it up as soon as I can!)


End file.
